Mi Playa es
Mi Playa es (Nuestra playa en el Jardin) es la canción del capitulo Terror y Nomos en una Fiesta en la Playa describiendo el lugar, esa cancion llegó al puesto número 2 del Clipstatico:Top 10 Musical de Phineas y Ferb. Letra Español Latino Ferb: ¡'''Oiga, mi historia quien se atreva! De Phineas y Ferb y su playa nueva, Todo el dia Phineas va decir ''Gente: (¡Sí!)'' 'Ferb:'Hey, hermano ¿dónde vas a ir? Divertido en el lugar, Bajo el sol vas a estar, Tu turno es de una vez que el JetSky se acaba. ¡Mi playa es! ¡Mi playa es! ¡Goza donde estés porque mi playa es! Te puedes allá cambiar, Un buen coco disfrutar, Cobro por los juegos pero el resto no, Con esquí o paracaídas, Surfing y caídas, tus lentes los cuidas mientras canto yo. ¡Pues mi playa es, mi playa es! ¡Goza donde estés porque mi playa es, mi playa es! ¡Aquí yo soy el juez pues mi playa es! Traducción en inglés '''Ferb: '''Hey, my story who dare! Phineas and Ferb and the new beach, All day Phineas will say ''Gente: '(Yes!) 'Ferb:'Hey, brother, where you go? Fun in place, Under the sun you'll be, Your turn is after the Jet Ski is over. My beach is! My beach is! Enjoying where you are because my beach is! You can change your past, A good coconut enjoy, Charge for the games but the rest, With skiing or parachute, Surfing and falls, your lenses while singing the I take care. For my beach is, my beach is! Enjoying where you are because it is my beach, my beach is! Here I am the judge for my beach is! Castellano Yo os contaré sin más morralla Lo de Phineas y Ferb, lo de nuestra playa Cada dia Phineas dice: Oye Ferb (¡ Ferb!) Ferb, colega ¿hoy qué vas a hacer? Divertirnos sin control y jugar bajo el sol. Así que pide la vez, que las motos vuelan En el jardín, en el jardín Hay de todo en nuestra playa en el jardín. En la choza te cambiarás, luego coco beberás, tienes tres jugadas gratis sin perder. Pasas horas esquiando o surfeando, mojad las lentillas o no podréis ver. Porque en el jardín, en el jardín, hay de todo en nuestra playa en el jardín. En el jardin, en el jardin, fácil es tener la playa en el jardín. Traducción en inglés I'll tell you no more trash The Phineas and Ferb, what our beach Every day Phineas says: Hey Ferb ( Ferb!) Ferb, colleague today, what will you do? Uncontrolled fun and play in the sun. So ask for a time, the bikes fly In the garden, in the garden There is everything on our beach in the garden. In the hut you'll change, then you drink coconut you have three free plays without losing. Spend hours skiing or surfing, wetting lenses or you can not see. Because in the garden, in the garden, there is everything in our beach in the garden. In the garden, in the garden, easy it is to the beach in the garden. Categoría:Cliptastico Top 10 musical Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Jacob Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Lucky Luciano